Lost Memories
by winxclubfan1999
Summary: When the Winx fight the Wizards of the Black Circle, Bloom loses her memory. She is very confused when she wakes up in a house filled with strange people who claim she is a fairy. She can't remember anything except her normal life before becoming a fairy. Will life ever be the same for our dear Bloom?
1. Chapter 1

_**So I will try this one more time. It's basically the same thing but the story line is slightly changed. I hope you give it one more chance and I would also want you to review. Don't worry I will hurry up and catch up to where we are. But I recomend that you read the story from the beggining.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am only doing this once for the whole story so don't expect it to be on every single chapter. I do not own Winx Club. It belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A**_

* * *

"You will never get away with this Ogron" Bloom screamed.

He chuckled; they were in the heart of the Omega Dimension. It was freezing but no one cared. The Omega Dimension was a very cold and abandoned place. Of course, what could you expect from it, this was where they kept the worse criminals of the magical dimension. They had been fighting for what now seemed forever but was in fact a couple of minutes. Bloom was fighting Ogron alone. Flora and Aisha were fighting Anagan, who was running away from one of Flora's spells. Musa and Stella were fighting Gantlos. He had lost his balance in one of Musa's attacks and fell. Lastly, Tecna and Roxy were fighting Duman**(A/N: Yes he is alive)**. He was trapped in Tecna's laser cage and did not have enough energy to escape. The wizards were very exhausted and this didn't go unnoticed by the Winx. Ogron then saw that his "brothers" were very weak and knew that he had to take immediate action. He was the oldest and strongest of the four and couldn't be defeated very easily. With the wave of his hand he freed his brothers so they could make their final strike.

"Oh but I think otherwise my dear Bloom. We will never be defeated, even if we have to start from square one, we will win. Now brothers! The final attack" He yelled as the four wizards held hands and a beam of dark magic started to form. The girls could feel the change in the atmosphere and acted quickly.

"Winx Convergence" They all shouted and began to shoot beams which joined into a big pink one. Both beams of energy were colliding and they were both very powerful. The wizards kept pushing and were using all their strength. Their magic was decreasing very quickly and they couldn't take much any longer. The girls seemed to be having the same problem. Of course they were stronger since humans now believed in them, but sadly they were not powerful enough.

"Roxy please help us! We need all the help we can get." Stella called her friend

"Alright" she responded and soon the beam became too strong for the wizards. As the beam got stronger the wizards energy was getting weaker by the second. Ogron knew that he had lost but he wasn't going down alone.

"I will not go down alone. One of you will never have the same life again" He yelled as they began to be trapped in ice. He quickly shot a beam straight towards Bloom and it hit her. She yelled in pain as she hit a nearby wall and was now unconscious. The winx screamed her name but it was no use. The Specialist finally caught up with them and heard their girlfriends screaming. They quickly made their way past the shattered ice and saw why they were screaming. Bloom was knocked out.

"What happened?" asked Sky as he quickly ran to Bloom who was laying on the floor

"W-we were able to defeat the wizards but-" Stella tried to say. She was trying to hold back tears but couldn't. Brandon saw this and comforted her

"Shh it is going to be okay calm down" he said as he stroked her hair

"No it's not going to be okay" Musa screamed as tears streamed down her face

"B-Bloom was at-attacked by Ogron before we s-sealed them away" Flora said choking on her words. Then they heard a loud crashing sound and the ground started to shake.

"We have to get out if here!This place is going to collapse!" screamed Tecna

"Alright Winx Zoomix!" screamed Aisha as they all changed from their normal wings to their Zoomix wings, of course without Bloom and Roxy. Sky picked up Bloom bridal-style and they were soon back on their apartment in Gardenia

* * *

****Back at Gardenia****

There was a flash at the store called Love and Pet but no one seemed to notice. Inside appeared the Winx with the Specialists. Sky immediately put Bloom on the couch. He sat down next to her and tried not to take too much space so he could let her rest. He stroked her fiery red hair and only stared at her. She was back in her normal clothes since she was weak. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. They had been through so much, surely she could survive this. The girls were already calmed down and decided to help their friend, who could be seriously injured. Tecna and Timmy started to scan Bloom, with Tecna's now upgraded, ladybug and they were trying to look at the images she was dreaming about. They could probably find a sign of what happened to her or something. Flora was in the kitchen with Helia and they started to make many antidotes since they were unaware of what the problem was. Musa and Riven couldn't do anything but think what she could do to help her friend. Aisha and Nabu did the same and could only think of what to do. Stella was still crying and Brandon was comforting her.

"I got it," Musa said as she stood up from where she was sitting "We should call Ms. Faragonda. She will now what to do"

"That is a great idea she can help us find out what happened to Bloom" said Flora

"Yeah my ladybug can't seem to know what the problem is or in what situation is. It would be the most rational choice if we call Ms. Faragonda. I will contact her right away" Tecna said as she quickly ran downstairs to her computer and started typing fast. The others followed and soon in the screen there was none other than Ms. Faragonda.

"Hello girls. How is the mission?" she greeted the Winx and Specialists warmly

"Well the mission is fine. We finally defeated the wizards of the black circle" Stella managed to say without crying. Her expression was a very sad one which confused Ms. Faragonda but before she could say anything Tecna cut in.

"Yes but that is not why we called you"

"Then what is the problem?" Ms. Faragonda asked clearly worried

"Well you see, when we were fighting the wizards, Bloom was attacked by Ogron before we sealed them away" Musa told Ms. Faragonda

"Oh dear, that is terrible" The headmistress of Alfea said

"Yes and we tried to scan her to see what was the problem but we didn't get anything. We were wondering if you could help us somehow" Aisha said

"Well, you will have to bring her back to Alfea and from there we will see what I can do" Ms Faragonda said

"Where am I and who are you people?" everyone turned around and saw that Bloom was awake. She had a confused look mixed with fear.

"Sweetie are you alright?" asked Flora as she took a step towards Bloom, but she backed away and screamed

"No I am not alright and who are you and where am I ?"

"Oh my she seems to not remember you. Ogron must have erased her memory." Ms. Faragonda told her students

"Excuse me but, I have not forgotten anything" Bloom said

"Alright then. Can you tell us about your life?" Ms. Faragonda asked. Bloom seemed to trust her. There was just something about her that told her she could trust her and that she was in no real danger. She sighed after a moment of silence and finally said

"Well there is nothing interesting about my life. I guess you could say that I had a pretty normal one. But know that I think about it the last thing I remember is the first day of my senior summer vacation but everything else is a blur" after she said that everyone let out a gasp.

"Bloom you may not believe me but you are a fairy. No ordinary fairy but the fairy of the Dragon's Flame. You are the princess of Sparx and were born to King Oritel and Queen Mariam. You are not an ordinary girl. You have abilities that make you special and unique. You were adopted and you really don't belong on Earth" The headmistress said as Bloom looked at them as if they were all crazy

"What are you talking about? And how did you know that I was adopted?" Bloom asked frightened but angry at the same time

"We know because we have known you for the at least 3 years," Aisha responded

"Remember? When we were at Alfea?" Stella added

"I have no idea what you are talking about! You people are crazy!" she screamed. She then stormed out of the shop.

"Well she is taking this very good" Riven sarcastically said. Musa quickly smacked him in the head and said

"Don't try to be funny because it's not working"

"Well first of all ouch! And second of all I think I was kind of funny" he replied

"It is not funny. This is worse, she is scared of you and now she won't be able to let you help her. Your new mission is to make Bloom believe in fairies again and take some time to make her remember. This is a strong spell but you will be able to break it" said Ms. Faragonda

"Don't worry Ms. Faragonda. She will let us help her once we introduce ourselves properly. It is just that here on Earth not everyone is friendly. Anyways we will have to explain everything to her but it will take time for her to accept it. I know from experience." Roxy said

"Well I wish you good luck my students" she said as the computer screen turned off

"Alright, I will go after her" said Sky but Roxy put her hand in front of him to stop him.

"No I think I should go, I'll be right back" she said as she headed for the door

As soon as she left the apartment/store she could feel how hot it was. It was summer and obviously extremely hot. Especially in Gardenia, California this time of the year. She looked around to see any signs of her red-haired friend. When she couldn't find her she quickly went inside and told her friends

"You guys, I can't find Bloom"

"What?" everyone said with shocked expressions except for Riven.

* * *

_ **Review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the second chapter and I hope that you are still reading. Please review. I like to hear what my reader's think.**_

* * *

****With the Winx and Specialists****

"Wait, what?" Sky asked

"Are you even listening? She said that Bloom is gone. You know that's not such a big surprise, if you guys wouldn't have taken so long to decide who would go look for her we would have found her." Riven said annoyed

"You know what, he's right. Why did we take so long to decide who would look for her. We were being very silly but anyways, what do we do now?" asked Musa

"Well she could be anywhere in Gardenia. It is a very big city but if my calculations are correct she must be heading towards Mike and Vanessa's house. That is the safest place for her to be in this time when she is confused" Tecna responded

"Tecna, you're a genius" Stella shrieked as she gave the girl a tight squeeze

"Alright but if you don't stop you will have to look for another genius" She said through breaths and the blonde let her go

"Alright we better get there and fast" Aisha suggested

"Why?" asked Brandon

"Because we want to explain what happened to Bloom to Mike and Vanessa before Bloom gets there. I think they have a right to know" she stated

"You're right let's go" Sky said heading for the door

"Wait, let's teleport there. We might even have time to spare" Roxy stated

"Your right and since she had a head start we should get going now" Timmy added

"Winx Believix, " they quickly transformed before saying "Winx Zoomix" And soon the Winx and Specialist disappeared

* * *

****With Bloom****

Bloom was running to her parents house constantly looking back to see if her "kidnappers" were following her. _'I am going to make sure I call the police once I get back home' _Bloom thought. She then realized that everyone was staring at her._ 'Maybe my parents called the police and that's why everyone is staring at me. The word around gardenia does go pretty fast' _She though once she stopped running and started to walk. Suddenly a pack of people were heading towards her with cameras and microphones

"Bloom! Bloom!" every one of them were yelling her name over and over again but Bloom looked at them with a confused expression. _'What do they want from me?' _she asked herself._ 'Wait maybe they want to know how come I am alive. Maybe they did kidnap me'_

"Yes?" she answered realizing they were waiting for her to talk

"How do you feel being the leader of the Winx Club?" asked a woman struggling to make her way through the crowd

"The Winx Club? What is that?" the red haired girl asked

"We all know that you are the leader of the Winx Club and the fairy of the Dragon fire" one reporter answered her

"I am terribly sorry but I am not a fairy. I don't have special powers especially fire powers. What kind of fairy has fire powers? Isn't fire evil?" Bloom said as she walked away. She left the reporters confused and they were too busy thinking of what she said to follow her. She then realized that she was close to her house and started to run but stopped when she saw a bright light coming from the front yard. She quickly hid behind the building and saw that her 'kidnappers" appeared. _'Ok first of all what kind of magic trick is that and second of all why are they in my house?' _she asked herself. A girl knocked the door and her parents let her in which made her even more confused.

* * *

****With the Winx****

"Hi Mike and Vanessa" Flora greeted as she gave them a hug. They were like their second parents to all of them since they helped the girls alot since the beggining of the mission.

"Hello girls it so nice to see you" Mike said

"You too boys" Vanessa added. She invited them in and sat them in the living room. She then realized Bloom was not with them.

"Where is Bloom?" she asked.

"Well you see that is what we wanted to discuss with you" Sky said

"Is something wrong? Did she get hurt? Is she alright?" Vanessa asked worriedly. She didn't want to think what the worst case scenario was and she diffidently hoped that nothing happened to their only daughter.

"No she is alright and not hurt but..." He said

"Bloom-lost-her-memories-and-now-she-can't-remember-anything-and now-we-think-that-she-doesn't-remember-anything-about-being-a-fairy or-about-us" Stella said quickly

"I am really sorry" Aisha added. Suddenly the door burst opened and they all turned around to find none other than Bloom

"Mom, Dad are you alright?" She asked. She was worried that her parents might have gotten hurt but she sighed in relief when she saw they were alright.

"We are fine Bloom. What's the problem?" her father asked her

"Them. They are the problem," The red haired said pointing at the Winx and Specialists. "They kidnapped me and I was afraid that they might have done something to you. What are you doing here anyways! What do you want from me?" she asked/yelled. Tears where now forming in her eyes but she didn't want to let them know she was crying.

"Well first of all we don't want anything from you. And second of all we didn't kidnap you." Riven responded

"Yeah Bloom we are your friends. We don't want to hurt you" Roxy added

"No you're not. You said I was a fairy along with that lady" she said

"Well that is because you are. Believe it or not you are a fairy" Musa said

"The fairy of the Dragon fire to be exact" Tecna added

"No I am not a fairy. Fairies are supposed to be tiny creatures and magic doesn't exist!" She screamed

"So you don't believe us uh? Ok then we will have to show you. Winx Beliviex" Stella screamed and they all transformed into fairies

"What? But how?" Bloom asked.

"See we told you fairies are real. But we are not from here. Well except for Roxy" Aisha said and she pointed to Roxy

"The rest of us aren't from Gardenia or Earth. We are from the magical dimension" Tecna added

"And we are also much more beautiful" Stella said whipping her hair. They all then untransformed and where back with their normal clothing.

"OK I believe you," Bloom said still unsure "but how come you say that you are my friends? I don't know you."

"Well that Bloom is a long story so let's start from the beggining. And by that I mean the beginning of the magical dimension" Tecna told her

**About half an hour later**

"And that's how we are all here." Aisha finished

"Wow that sounds too much like a fairy tale to be true" Bloom said

"We know but it's the truth and it's your life" Flora said

"I remember some parts but not everything now that you mention it" She told them

"Really? That is great!" Stella yelled as she hugged her friend

"Can you please let me go I can't breathe" Bloom said almost chocking and her blonde friend let her go.

"Alright now it's time to celebrate what do you say we go to the Frutti Music bar?" Stella suggested

"OK fine with me" Bloom said and everyone agreed

"Have fun and be careful" Mike said

"Don't worry Dad I will" Bloom said as she kissed her parents good bye

"Can we teleport? We are going to be late for work if we don't hurry" Helia said

"OK don't worry we will get there" Stella said and threw her ring in the air and screamed "Solaria"

"You do know that we can just change into our wings right?" Musa asked

"Yes but we will be just wasting energy and besides I haven't used my baby in a long time" Stella said while she created a portal and they were soon at the Frutti Music bar.

* * *

****At the Frutti Music Bar****

"So where are we?" asked Bloom

"We are at the Frutti music bar. It's pretty famous for the ocean view and smoothies." Said Roxy

"Wow how come I never heard of this place?" asked Bloom

"Well we opened up only 2 years ago" said Roxy

"Oh well of course if not I would have hung out here all the time" said Bloom. The boys immediately went to work since they were going to stay in Gardenia in a while. Roxy didn't have to work since the Specialists were serving everyone and her father had help from her mother since they freed the Earth fairies and Morgana gave her crown to Nebula until Roxy could take over. The girls on the other hand were going to celebrate and started to catch up.

"So Bloom... Do you remember us?" Musa asked

"Well I remember your names but that's about it," she answered "For example you are Musa right?" she asked

"Yep that's me" she said

"And then there is Stella, Flora, Tecna, Aisha and Roxy" She pointed at all of them while saying their names

"Well It's good to hear that you are remembering some things" Flora told her friend

"Thanks Flora. And we can't forget about the boys. There is Riven," Bloom pointed to Riven who was taking and order from a costumer

"Brandon," Bloom pointed to him as he was handing out some smoothies

"Timmy who is over there with Tecna" she said. Timmy and Tecna where both sitting on a table fixing a phone. They were still trying to figure out how earth technology worked.

"Nabu" She said and pointed to Nabu who was making milkshakes

"And Sky" She pointed to Sky who was with Nabu. He saw her looking at her and he waved. Bloom blushed and she waved back

"Oh looks like someone has a crush" Stella taunted

"No I don't" Bloom argued

"Yes You do. Admit it Bloom you like Sky. You know there is no problem liking him. After all he is your boyfriend." Stella told her

"I know he is but I'm not sure that we are anymore because of the 'accident'. It's complicated right now I guess" she explained

"Well then what are you waiting for? Clear things up" Stella yelled

"Stella you are getting everyone's attention. It's ok Bloom I think you should take your time to think about your relationship" Flora said

"Yeah I guess. I think I am going to break up with him though" She said

"Why? You two are fine and you just admitted that you liked him?" Musa asked

"Yes but I don't know him and I still need my memory back" Bloom explained

"It's alright Bloom. Like Flora said you should take your time I am sure he will understand" Aisha said

"We have your back no matter what" Roxy stated

"Thank you girls" Bloom said

"Let's go dance" Aisha suggested

"Sure why not" Musa said an they both stood up

"It will be great exercise" Flora said and followed them

"I'm going to the beach to get a tan. Want to come?" Stella asked Bloom and Roxy

"I'll go I want to take a swim. It is hot today" Roxy said

"Are you coming Bloom?" Stella asked

"No thanks Stell. I am just going to stay here I kind of want to be alone for a while." Bloom said and Stella nodded and left with Roxy

* * *

****Minutes Later****

Bloom was sitting in a table at the Frutti Music Bar. She had a lot in her mind. She just sat there for 5 minutes processing evrything that happened that day. It felt like nothing that they said happened but she trusted them. Of course she didn't 100% trusted them at first but then she saw their real intentions and she figured that they where telling her the truth. First of all they where right about her powers and secong of all she could see that they were telling her the truth. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when someone's hands covered her eyes.

"Who is this?" asked Bloom

"You know handsome, has awesome guitar skills, and you know them for a long time" Said the person behind her. She then uncovered her eyes and turned around.

"Andy?" asked Bloom

"Yep who were you expecting?" said Andy

"No one in particular but it is kind of a surprise seeing you here" said Bloom

"What do you mean? You came back to Gardenia a few months before I did and we met and catch up" said Andy

"Oh right. Sorry it's kind of a long story so what are you doing here?" asked Bloom. She was kind of nervous being around Andy. She kind of still liked him.

"Well I am here to perform like almost every day. Bloom are you okay?" asked Andy.

"Yeah I am fine why?" asked Bloom

"Well it seems like you don't remember anything that happened in the last few months" said Andy

"So anyways well I lost my memory" said Bloom. It took her a while to explain everything she knew to Andy. He listen to her and was amazed. After a few minutes he was only able to say wow.

"So… you're a fairy?" asked Andy

"I guess so, I have not been able to use magic or anything and it has really been a life changing day for me" said Bloom

"Well don't worry you'll be fine" said Andy trying to encourage her.

"Hey Andy are we going to perform or what?" Ryo asked Andy "Oh hi Bloom"

"Hi" said Bloom

"Alright I'll be there just give me a second" said Andy

"Okay" said Ryo "Nice seeing you again Bloom"

"Okay who was that? How does he know me? And what are you going to do?" asked Bloom

"That is Ryo my friend, I introduced you to him when you came back and I am going to perform with my band" said Andy

"Oh so you became a musician" said Bloom.

"Yeah it's my dream now" said Andy

"Well I have to go nice to see you again and you know we should catch up sometime" said Bloom

"Ok how about I take you out for dinner?" said Andy. Bloom then thought about it. He was asking her out on a date. But she couldn't. She already had a boyfriend. But she didn't even know Sky that much. She had to do something fast.

"Umm let me think about it I have something I have to do first" said Bloom

"Ok take all the time you need I will be waiting" said Andy and he left. Suddenly the girls walked up to Bloom. They were all looking at her with confused looks.

"Bloom are you ok? What happened with Andy? Did he ask you out?"said Stella

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" asked Bloom

"Oh no reason just making sure" Musa told her friend

"Bloom, we need to ask you something ok? But you have to be 100% honest" said Layla

"Alright what is it?" said Bloom"

"Do you still like Andy? You don't have to answer if you don't want to sweetie" said Flora

"Well… um I kind of do. I mean I don't know if I ever told you guys but we broke up because he moved away. At first we tried to make it work but we called it off. I mean I did trust him and he trusted me but we never saw each other anymore." Said Bloom

"Oh well have you told that to Sky?" asked Tecna

"Well… no but I don't know what to do. They are both very different guys and I really like them" said Bloom

"Well I am glad you told us but you have to follow your heart and see who the one for you is" Flora said

"Thanks Flora" Bloom said

"Now come on the day isn't over yet and we have to celebrate for now" Musa said and everyone agreed. They all went over to their boyfriends except for Bloom and Roxy who just sat by the counter.

"Brandon I have an idea" Stella whispered to her boyfriend as she dragged him away from the group

"Well what is it?" he asked Stella

"Well Bloom is having a hard time deciding who is the right guy for her and we need to make her talk to Sky before she talks to Andy" She said

"OK so what do we do?" he asked

"OK so here's the plan..." she said

**Leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three chapter's in one day. What do you think? Of course this means that it will take a while to update but I hope the wait will be worthed. I will try to update the story and catch up to where I left.**_

* * *

"Stella? Where are you taking me?" asked Bloom. The poor girl was being dragged by Stella to some unknown place. She wasn't one to leave early at a party but this was an exception. She wanted her friend back as soon as possible. And maybe Sky could get her memory back. All they had to do was make them talk things out. Bloom was having a hard time keeping up with Stella. She had tried to make Stella talk for the past 10 minutes and her arm was hurting from her tight grip. She was sure it would leave a mark and to make thing worse she had to use the bathroom. _"I just had to drink 5 smoothies didn't I?" _Bloom thought to herself angrily. She just hoped that wherever they were going there was a bathroom.

"Stella where are we going? Answer me" Bloom pleaded but the blonde didn't say anything

"Come on Stella! I have to go to the bathroom" Bloom said and finally her friend responded

"Don't worry we will be there in less than 5 minutes"

"Ok and now can you tell me where you are taking me?"Bloom asked

"Sorry but you will have to find- never mind we're here" She responded.

Bloom didn't recognize the place. They were in front of an apartment building. _"Weird, why are we on an apartment building if they all live on the second floor of love and pet?"_ Bloom asked herself. Stella then finally let go of Bloom and entered the building. Bloom not knowing what else to do went in as well. They took the elevator and Stella hit the button that had a 5 in it. When they got to the fifth floor there were many doors to many apartments. Stella led Bloom to a door and took out a key. When they got in Bloom was confused.

"The bathroom door is down the hall to the right" Stella told her and Bloom followed her directions. After she was done she washed her hands and got out to find a confused Sky. Stella was nowhere to be found do she walked up to Sky who was sitting in the living room

"Hi Sky. What are you doing here?" She asked politely

"Well apparently Brandon forgot his cell and I'm here to get it for him. What are you doing here?" Sky asked

"I really don't know. Stella led me here for some reason and well here I am." She answered

"Then why did she leave when I came?" he whispered to himself

"Excuse me?" The red head asked

"Oh it's nothing Bloom, don't worry" He said as he gave her a warm smile.

"Ok well can you walk with me back to the Frutti music bar? I still don't know exactly where it is" She asked

"Sure just let me get something" He said and Bloom nodded. He went into his room which he shared with Brandon. He looked around until he found what he was looking for. He quickly grabbed it and went to the living room where Bloom was patiently waiting for him. He loved the idea of taking a walk with her alone. Even if it was for 15 minutes only. He wanted to gain Bloom's trust again. He knew it was still awkward for her because he was her boyfriend and she had lost her memory but little by little he would gain her love back. He knew that she loved him. He just had to make her remember.

"Come on Bloom" He said. She nodded and followed him to the door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked

"Well it seems that the door won't open" Sky told her

"Really, let me try" she said as Sky stepped aside and she tried to open it but failed

"I guess it's locked" Sky said

"Yeah but who would lock it?" She asked

"You don't think..." He said looking at her but was cut off when Bloom screamed

"Stella! She did this but why? Is it some kind of prank?" She asked Sky

"I don't know" he sighed

"Well what do we do know?" Bloom asked

"Call them I guess" He said

"Alright" she said as she dialed some numbers and so did he. The phone kept ringing and ringing until it went to voice mail. They called everyone but no one answered

"Great, the girls won't pick up" Bloom said frustrated

"The guys won't pick up either" Sky said

"Well I guess that we will have to get comfortable" Bloom said as she took a seat on the couch

"Are you hungry?" Sky asked as he walked into the kitchen

"Yeah I'm starving," she said as she walked in the kitchen "But I think that I should cook" she said

"Why, you think I can't cook?" he asked

"No! Well actually, yes. Since you are a prince and you have about a million people ready to serve you..." She said but was cut of by him

"So you are saying that I am a snobby prince?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow

"No not at all but..." Bloom said worried that she offended him. But Sky just laughed

"Hey what's so funny?" Bloom asked as he crossed his arms.

"It's because you worry too much. Many princes are snobby but I'm not like that. Trust me and don't worry I'm not offended at all" he said chuckling and Bloom just blushed.

"Well that is not the only reason I think I should cook" She defended herself

"Well what is the other reason?" He asked curiously

"Well I didn't think that you could cook" she said

"Oh I see. So now I'm useless?" The prince asked crossing his arms. He was just trying to bug Bloom and it seemed it was working. But Bloom didn't notice and thought he was serious.

"No, I'm not saying you are useless. I'm just saying that I would feel more comfortable doing it myself" she said worriedly

"See there you go again" he laughed

"Hey, stop making fun of me" she pouted

"Alright just because you are so beautiful" he said and that made her turn pink

"Th-thanks" she stammered

"You shouldn't be thanking me. It's the truth" he said and that made her turn red

"Hey are you okay?" he asked her worried that he might have made her uncomfortable

"Yeah I'm fine. So let's get to work" she said and he nodded. About an hour later when they finished, they set up the table and began eating. They had made spaghetti and meatballs since the guys were supposed to have that for dinner.

"Hey this came out great" Sky said

"Well all thanks to you. That is your kitchen and I would have been lost without you" she said as she drank her glass of water.

"Yeah but you did most of the work" He said as he put some spaghetti in his mouth

"Well thanks" She said

"Hey, can I ask you something?" The blonde specialist said

"Sure go ahead" She said. She was now at least a bit more comfortable talking and being around him. He didn't seem as her boyfriend who she knew nothing about but as a friend who she was hanging out with.

"Are we still dating?" He asked and at that Bloom became nervous

"Well...I...Umm'" She said unsure what she should say. An awkward silence then filled the air. She then sighed and tried as hard as possible to say something but couldn't. When she finally relaxed she said

"I don't think we are Sky. I'm sorry I am sure you wanted me to say yes but I don't think we are. I think we should just be friends for a while. I need time to progress everything and to think about everything."

"I understand Bloom. Don't worry." He said and continued eating

"Sky can I ask you something?" the red head said

"Sure go ahead" He said and took a bite out of a meatball

"Well Brandon and the girls told me that you cared for me. He said that I was your everything. Why did you let me go that easily?" Bloom asked curiously

"Well because I know you will remember everything. I just have to be patient. And also because I love you" He said. She nodded and hoped that he was too busy eating that he wouldn't notice she was blushing but he did. He didn't mention anything at all. Once they were done eating they went into the living room and started to watch movies, waiting until the guys came home.

* * *

****With the girls****

"You did what?" All of the Winx screamed except Stella, Bloom and Roxy

"I took Bloom to the guy's apartment and Brandon got Sky to go back to their apartment and now the two will talk things out. That is another problem solved" Stella proudly stated

"But who will take Sky's place and most importantly why did you do that?" asked Musa

"Well our dear friend Roxy said she can take Sky's place for the rest of the day and I did it for Bloom" she said

"Stella, you didn't have to do that. They both had to take their time and talk it out on their own" Flora said

"Well I just gave them a little push. No biggie" she said

"Well we have to at least help Roxy and the guys out. It seems like the place is packed" Flora said

"Are you kidding me?," Stella asked "I am already tired from work and know you want me to work in our free time?"

"Well you did get yourself into this mess" Tecna stated

"Last time I try to help a friend" Stella whispered to herself but Musa had heard her

"I heard that"

"Stupid sonar hearing" She mumbled angrily

"And that too" Musa added.

After some hours of hard work the Winx and their boyfriend decided that they would call it a day and go home. They all had to say their goodbyes. As the boys walked up to their door they heard laughter. They didn't even had to think twice about who that was laughing. Riven then unlocked the door and found Bloom and Sky having a pillow fight. They finally noticed the specialists where there when Brandon cleared his throat

"Oh hi guys" Bloom said as she smiled

"Hey, what are you doing?" Riven asked rudely but Nabu elbowed him

"Sorry about that. Riven is just like that. Anyways, what happened in here?" asked Helia

"Oh sorry about the mess you guys, I'll clean it up." Bloom said and she started to pick things up. Sky helped her as well and in less than 10 minutes they cleaned up. It wasn't a big mess but Bloom didn't want to leave their house like it was. It only took them a few minutes to finish cleaning up.

"Bye guys and I hope you like your dinner" she said as she left

"What does she mean by that?" Brandon asked

"Oh Bloom and I made lunch. Well dinner for you guys" Sky said as he served each of the guys a plate. He was then heading for the door and Timmy asked him

"Hey where are you going? Aren't you going to eat?"

"No I already ate and besides I'm tired" Sky said

"Tired of what? We were the ones working. You stayed here with Bloom for the rest of the day" Riven said as he took a bite out of a meatball

"I still worked for most of the day. And would you believe me if I told you that pillow fights are exhausting?"

"Really? Dude you were fighting with a chick" Riven replied

"Anyways what happened with you and Bloom? Did you guys get back together?" Nabu asked

"No, she said she needed time and I told her it was fine. I am still a it bummed out about it but I have to understand her" He said

"Well that is good. And by the looks of it you became good friends" Helia stated

"Yes and hopefully we will get closer" Sky said

* * *

****With the Girls****

The girls were in their rooms getting ready to go to sleep when someone knocked on the door.

"Who could be knocking at this hour?" Aisha asked

"Maybe it's Bloom. She still hasn't come back from the guy's apartment" Tecna said as she went to get the door and she was right. It was Bloom

"Hey girls" Bloom yawned

"Hey Bloom we didn't see you all day" Musa said

"Oh yeah well Stella had to lock me in the guy's apartment with Sky so I was there the whole time. Oh and that reminds me why didn't you pick up your phone's?" The red head asked

"Oh we accidently left our phones here. Sorry about that." Tecna said ashamed.

"It's alright I had a good time" she said

"oh so you and Sky got together again?" Stella asked her friend

"No. I told him that I wanted to take time to figure this whole thing out" She said

"Oh and how did he take it?" Flora asked

"Fine I guess," Bloom said "I am going to sleep. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" They all said. Bloom then headed towards her room. When she finally changed into her pajama's she remembered something. She hadn't answered Andy's question. She then dialed his number forgetting about the time. He finally picked up in the third ring and answered

"Hello?"

"Hey Andy. It's Bloom, sorry for calling so late I must have woken you up" she said

"No it's not a problem. So did you finally decide on an answer?" he asked

"Actually yes..."

* * *

_**It is very late right now and I am very tired after a long day. The least you can do is review. It will make me beyond happy to hear from you all and I hope that by the time I wake up I have some reviews. It isn't that hard so don't be lazy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Is that a yes?" _he asked

"Well yes. But you have to understand that we are just friends and nothing more" Bloom explained

_"And you have to understand that this doesn't mean that I will give up," _Andy said _"I am determined to win your heart Bloom. And I will do whatever it takes."_

"Andy," Bloom sighed "Please just-" she said but was cut off

_"I'll pick you up tommorow at 7 then. See you then" _He said as he hunged up

"Andy? Andy wait" But the red head was too late. Andy had already hunged up.

"He can be so stubborn sometimes" The fire fairy muttered. She then heard her phone buzz and picked it up quickly not even looking at the caller I.D

"Don't hang up on me again" Bloom said

_"Why would I want to do that?" _the voice on the other end asked

"Sky, I am so sorry. I tought that you were someone else"Bloom said.

_"It's alright. I called to check up on you. Did you make it home safe?" _he asked

"Yes I'm fine and you don't have to worry about me. Nothing bad will happen" she told the blonde specialist

_"I still worry about you, you know. Ever since the accident I have not stop thinking about what would've happened if Ogron did something horrible to you. I haven't forgiven myself for leaving you alone" _Sky said

"Sky that is the sweetest thing anyone has told me. Thank you"

_"Well I care about you Bloom. You should go to sleep. It's getting late and I don't want to keep you from sleeping any longer. Good nite princess"_

"G-good nite" Bloom said as she blushed a deep red

* * *

The next morning, our favorite nature fairy woke up extra early, like always. She always loved to wake up early and water her plants that were on the roof of their house. It always cleared her mind and let her think. Of course she didn't need it but the plants would die if she didn't do it. Everything was just perfect for her and the girls lately, except that Bloom had amnesia. But everything else was great for her and the girls. Stella and Brandon got back together but Mitzi was still a problem. Stella didn't let that get to her since Brandon always assured her that she was the only one he had eyes for.

Musa and Riven were also back together and Riven changed alot. He was more supportive now and caring. He really did love Musa and didn't want to lose her for good. Of course he was still protective and would get jealous but Musa would calm him down and he would stop. Aisha and Nabu were better than ever. Since Nabu almost died that scared Aisha but thankfully she used the Black gift and revived him. Nabu assured her that evrything was fine when she would ask him if he was fine. But Flora understood her. If that would have happened to Helia she would also be worried sick. Aisha was also excited for her wedding with Nabu which would be soon. As soon as they finished the preparations and Bloom recovered from the amnesia. Aisha wanted everyone to be there and Bloom to be back to herself like the rest. Thinking about Bloom, Flora began to worry.

_"What if she couldn't remember anything else?"_

_"Would their lives be the same if she didn't?"_

_"Everything will be alright. I don't have to worry"_ Flora assured herself but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The wizards of the black circle wouldn't let Bloom have her memory back that easily. They would want their revenge on Bloom and the rest of the Winx along with the specialists.

_"What are they planning on?" _Flora thougth to herself as she kept watering the plants.

"Flora are you okay?" asked Stella as she looked at her friend. The sun fairy was still in her pj's and was half awake. Her hair was a mess and she looked at her friend worriedly

"I'm fine. What are you doing up so early?" Flora asked

"It's not that early. It's already 8. Tecna and Musa are up as well. Are you sure your fine?" asked the blonde

"Yeah. I was just thinking about everything. You know with Bloom and the amnesia and then we have to protect her and teach her and Roxy a thing or two about magic" The nature fairy said

"Don't worry everything will be fine. I am sure Bloom will remember the past four years and everything will be back to normal before you know it."Stella said. But she was still not completely sure herself. She was also afraid that Bloom would not be the same.

"I hope so. The group would be so different and nothing would be the same." Flora told her friend

"Come on. I called the boys and we are having breakfast at their apartment. Apparently Nabu can make the best pancakes you have ever tasted" Stella said and Flora followed her friend inside.

"I found Flora. She was watering her plants. Now can someone wake up Bloom" Stella said as her and Flora walked into the living room where Musa and Tecna were sitting down

"I'll go wake her up" Musa said as she got up from the couch

"Hey, where is Aisha?" Stella asked

"She always takes a morning jog remember?" Tecna reminded the sun fairy

"I'm going to get ready I don't want my snockums seeing me like this" Stella said as she left the living room and went to her room. Tecna, Flora and Musa were all ready and were only waiting for Stella, Bloom and Aisha to get dressed.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" Aisha asked as she entered their apartment.

"Oh hey Aisha. We are getting ready to go and meet the boys for breakfast in their apartment. You better get ready, we don't want to be late" Tecna told her friend

"Don't worry I won't take too long" Aisha said as she went up the stairs. Flora watched as her friends left and turned to Tecna.

"Hey Tecna, I have been wondering... don't you think that the wizards did something more to Bloom than just erase her memory?" The nature fairy asked

"Well that could be a possibility. But what makes you think that Flora?" The pink haired girl asked

"Well we all now that the wizards of the black circle would do anything to capture all of the fairies of earth and become powerfull. So will they just give up that easily?" Flora asked

"We defeated the wizards Flora. There is nothing to worry about" Tecna assured her

"But they did say that they would get their revenge" Flora said

"And they also said that they would capture Roxy but they couldn't. Dont worry about it too much alright. I am sure that this feeling you have will pass. They are in the Omega Dimension and since Valtors escape, the security has been doubled." Tecna said

"Flo, Tec I think that they are finally ready" Musa said as she came down the stairs

"Come on we don't want to be late" Stella said as she gently pushed Bloom donw the stairs

"Alright Stella calm down" Bloom said trying not to fall

"Aisha are you ready?" Tecna asked

"Yep. We better get going, we don't want to keep the boys waiting" Aisha said

"Wait!" Stella screamed as Musa was about to open the door

"What now Stellla?" Bloom asked

"I have to make sure you all look beautiful" Stella said

"We look fine, now lets go" Musa said as she pushed Stella out the door

* * *

"Where are they?" Asked Riven. He was sitting in the couch trying to find something interesting to watch in the television. He was impatiently waiting for the girls arrival since he didn't want to help with anything

"They will be here soon. Why don't you help us while you wait?" asked Helia. He and Brandon were washing the dirty dishes that Nabu had used. Timmy was setting up the table while Nabu was getting cleaned

"No thank you" Riven responded

"Hey where is Sky?" Timmy asked

"He's still sleeping" Riven replied as he started to surf the channels

"Didn't I tell you to wake him up?" Asked Brandon

"Maybe, I don't remember" Riven said

"You are no help at all Riven" Brandon said

"Fine I'll wake him up" Riven said as he lazily made his way to the room that Sky and Brandon shared. He then saw the blonde specialist still sleeping.

"Wake up!" Riven screamed as he jumped on the bed. He quickly grabbed the pillow on Brandon's bed and started to hit Sky with it. After about five minutes of Riven hitting Sky with the pillow, the blonde specialist said

"Ok, ok I'm up!"Sky screamed

"You only have about 10 minutes, the girls are coming over and they are already late" Riven said and he threw the pillow at Brandon's bed. Sky sat up and started to dress. He stayed most of the night thinking about Bloom and their talk about the other night. He really did mean all the things he said.

_'I just hope she gets her memory back' _he thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He stood up and went to get it.

"Hey Sky, breakfast ‑" Bloom said and looked down. She started to blush a light pink

"Umm, hi Bloom," Sky said confused. She was perfectly fine and all of the sudden she started to blush "Is everything ok?" He asked

"Can you please put on a shirt?" she asked. He finally noticed that he was shirtless and he was only wearing his white pants.

"Oh sorry" Sky said as he put on his long sleeved blue shirt

"Like I was saying, breakfast is ready" The redhead said not even looking at him

"Alright I will be right there in a minute" he said and Bloom nodded. She closed the door and left. Sky then put on his dark blue high tops and a yellow and navy blue hoodie under his shirt and left his room

* * *

"He's on his way" Bloom said as she made her way into the living room

"Well he better hurry up, I am starving" Riven said as he rubbed his stomach

"Oh calm down you big baby, we were only 10 minutes late and we got here as quick as possible" Musa told him

"Whatever" he said

"So what else do you girls have planned?" asked Nabu

"Well nothing really but Bloom has a date later" Stella told him

"A date?" asked Timmy

"I didn't know Sky asked you to a date" Brandon said turning to Bloom

"He didn't, I am going on a date with Andy. But only as friends" Bloom said.

"Oh well, have fun with that" Nabu said

"Let's eat" Sky said as he finally came into the living room. They all agreed and went to the kitchen. The rest of the time the girls spent with the boys that morning was great. Stella and Brandon decided to meet up later and watch a movie. Musa and Riven talked about what they would do after the mission was over. Timmy had to fix a computer with a virus and Tecna helped him. Nabu and Aisha decided to clean up the kichen and after they were done they started to talk into their wedding details. Flora had used some magic to grow some flowers and Helia had started to draw them. Sky was explaining some of his duty's as King of Eraklyon and told Bloom about some things that had happened. The girls finally went home to have some girl time at the mall since they were always with the boys.

* * *

**Well that ends this chapter. The next chapter will probably be about the rest of the girl's day and Bloom's date. I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I have been busy with many things. To be fair I have given you more than enough time to read and review but if you still havent, well...you still have a chance. Please review. Also check out the two stories I am co-writing with FourElements678. They are called "The Trix's little sister" and "Winx of Blood". They are on FourElements678's account and also review them. They really make my day and feedback is always nice to have you know.**

**~WCF1999**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Well I haven't really updated this story in a LONG time. I haven't been on FF either. I am thinking about just deleting or stop writing the tell you the truth... I have almost no time to update at all. I don't know I should keep writing. Well you can vote. There is a poll on my profile so you guys can tell me what you want so please vote. Voting will end next week on December 21, 2012


End file.
